Home is where love is
by mommie2014
Summary: Bella goes to live with Charlie. But what happened to make her leave Biloxi. What happens when her past follows her to Forks. All human. Bella/Emmett/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note… I haven't wrote in quite sometime. Please bear with me and enjoy reading. All human. Bella/Emmett/Jasper…..

Where do I begin. My name is Bella Swan and I live in Biloxi, Mississippi. Well I should say lived I'm moving to Forks, Washington today to live with my father. My father Charlie and Renee got divorced when I was seven years old. Renee took me away to Mississippi and married Phil two months later. Charlie is Chief of police in Forks. Every time Renee takes about my father she says "he loves that badge more than he ever loves you and that will never change".  
As I look around my small bedroom to make sure I grab everything I want I look at all the holes in the wall and shudder at the memories and remember that I never will return. I leave a note for Renee and get in my truck and drive as fast as I can to leave this town and before Renee wakes up. I kept felling like I was running from my problems but I couldn't take this anymore. I was ready for my 43 hour trip.

******8 hours later******  
I made it to Arkansas before my phone started going crazy. "Renee" popped up on the caller ID. I hit ignore and continued driving. I was not dealing with this until I was at my fathers. At least I know he won't let them get me and take me back. My phone went of again and saw Charlie was calling. "Hello"  
"Bella where are you? Renee has called me 15 times asking about you. Did you not say you were leaving?"  
"I left a note but didn't say where I was going." "When you get here you will be calling her to tell here you are moving here." After that we hung up and I kept driving. As I drove through Arkansas I kept thinking of what was waiting for me in Forks. My father remarried to a woman named Elizabeth when I was 15 and she seems to make him happy. I have a step brother his name is Edward, who my father said was 3 years older than me.

*******12 hours later*******  
I was in Sioux Falls, South Dakota when I had to stop to sleep. I checked my phone there was 31 voice mails and 28 texts. All the same. "Isabella I'm going to find you and bring you back home where you belong." Phil thought he will find me and be able to take me home. I bet he will have a hard time when Charlie gets done with him. I called Charlie to let him know I was safe and had to stop to sleep. Then I was asleep before my head hit my pillow.

******next morning*******  
I woke up to my phone ringing yet again with Renee calling me. I hit ignore and went to a gas station filled my truck and got coffee and some sausage biscuits. I hit the road yet again for Forks, Washington. I got lost in thought about my last night in Mississippi.

***Phil and Renee came home drunk again and started yelling at me for not being in bed before the got home. Renee walked to me and yanked my hair back and started dragging me to my room. Before I could say anything she stopped.  
"You can take her to her room Phil. This whore doesn't know how to listen." Phil grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me up the stairs all the way to my room. Once in my room he didn't let up on my hair. I knew I was going to have bruises I would have to cover tomorrow.*****

I shuddered thinking about that. I blocked it to the back of my mind and kept driving. I drove the last 25 hours to Forks and was beyond tired when I rolled onto Charlie's driveway. He met me on the porch and grabbed me into a bear hug. I tensed up but hugged him back. I knew I was finally where I wanted to be.

I walked inside my new home and recognized it right away. I grew up in this same house. Charlie walked in behind me and introduced me to Elizabeth. " Bella, this is Elizabeth your step mom." I looked at her as she held her hand out.  
"Its good to finally meet you. Don't you have a son or something like that?"  
She laughed and nodded her head.  
"Yes he is out with his girlfriend and friends. He should be back in a few hours I nodded my head and walked upstairs to my new room. I looked around at how it was painted and decorated. Purple walls and silver borders with matching curtains and bedding. I will have to ask dad who did my room. I layer down and was asleep before I hit my pillyou

******Authors note******* Hope you enjoyed. Review review review thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note….. I don't own any of the characters. SM owns them all. Poor me….. Hope you enjoy…..

CHAPTER 2

I woke up to someone giggling in the room next to me. I got out of bed and looked out the window Charlie's car was gone and a little Kia was in the driveway. I walked into the hall heading for the bathroom and heard more distinct noises. Sounds like my new brother was getting lucky. After I was done with my morning routine I walked downstairs and started looking for ingredients to make breakfast. All I could find was chocolate chips and bacon. Looks like I'm going to have to go to the store. I went upstairs and didn't hear anymore noises.

After I was dressed I grabbed my keys and wallet and started making my way outside. Before I could get out the door I noticed the little car was blocking me in the drive.

"Could always just run over the tiny car." I mumbled to myself.

I walked back inside and hollered up the stairs.

"Whoever is blocking my truck on the driveway you have 2.5 seconds to move it or lose it"

I heard someone say "shit not my baby" and out ran a half-naked girl from Edward's room. I couldn't help but laugh when she was fumbling around putting her clothes on.

I was laughing so hard I didn't realize Edward came out of his room.

"You must be my step sister Isabella."

I stopped laughing when he called me Isabelle.

"If you enjoy your sex life you would not call me Isabella again. My name is Bella."

"Your all about threats aren't you?"

"You wanna find out if it's a threat or something I'll really do?"

Before he could respond I was being hugged by the girl Edward was fucking.

"My name is Alice Brandon. You must be Isa…"

Edward stopped her before she said it.

"My name is Bella. I have to go to the store now maybe yal can stop having sex long enough to get something decent on."

Before they could say anything to me I was out the door in my truck. I guess last night I forgot my cell phone in the truck when I went inside. 52 voice mails Renee's phone. Damn they must be going crazy not knowing where I went to. I drove towards the store. Half way there it started raining and I knew nothing god comes from rain.

Once I pulled into the store parking lot I found a spot and parked. I got out of the truck and ran towards the store. Before I made it into the store I ran into what felt like a brick wall. Before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Damn girl, I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes.

"I am okay. Thank you"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Bella what's your name?"

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper."

I look behind Emmett and immediately become embarrassed by the fact I didn't notice him at all.

"It's nice to meet yal. I have to into the store now before my family worries that I'm not home yet."

"Okay. Here take my number text us and we can get together at some time."

I took their number and started walking into the store. I lost my train of thought and just grabbed lunchmeat, bread and cheese. I'll make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch if they don't like it they can find something else.

I got home and the little car was here still but a new Jeep was parked in my spot now. I parked on the side of the rode and grabbed the groceries and walked inside the house.

"Whoever owns that Jeep better move it before you get it back in pieces."

I heard someone in the living room say "fuck not my Jeep" out ran the guy I met at the store. He froze and had his mouth hung open. Oh my gosh I can't believe it's him. Stop staring Bella.

"I didn't know you were the new girl to town."

"I didn't know you knew my step brother."

"I guess there is a lot we don't know about each other. I guess you me and Jasper need to go out sometime."

"Why just us three?"

"Well it's a long story. Let me move my Jeep and I'll help you get the groceries in."

"Don't worry about your Jeep just for you I won't hurt your Jeep."

He smiled and grabbed the groceries from my hands. I could just get lost in that sweet smile. We walked to the kitchen and we put the groceries away. Jasper walked into the kitchen and seemed to have the same reaction that Emmett did.

"Jasper, Emmett and I already went through this and now I guess we are all going on a 'date' at some time."

"Really? When are we going on our date?"

I looked at Emmett he was amused.

"I don't know maybe yal can talk about it and get back to me."

I got started on lunch while they went back to the living room with Edward and Alice. I let my mind roam on what had happened on my first day here in Forks. I have two completely hot guys that want to date me and I have met my brother's girlfriend/lover. Maybe I was meant to come here after all.

"Do you need help getting those done?"

I look over and Jasper was standing in the doorway watching me intently.

"Yes if you want you can put butter on the bread and start handing it to me after I get the grittle out and heated up."

"What are you making?"

"Grilled cheeses with turkey and cheese."

He looked at me like I had grown a third head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where did you come up with that I haven't had that since I was little."

"I used to make it all the time when I lived with my mother."

We continued to make the sandwiches until Emmett came looking for Jasper.

"There you are. Do you need help?"

"Sure, maybe you can grab the plates down for everyone."

"Okay."

He grabbed the plates quietly. I look at Emmett and I could have sworn I saw him checking Jasper out. I may just be losing my mind. I got everyone feed and grabbed my plate and went upstairs. Once to my room I shut my door and checked my phone. I had 15 more missed calls. Granted 2 were from Charlie but I guess when Charlie gets home we will have to call Renee and Phil to let them know where I am at and that I will not be returning to them. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Emmett and Jasper walked in and sat at the end of my bed and they both seemed nervous.

"What's going on with yal?"

Emmett spoke first.

"Bella, do you really want to go out with us?"

"Yes it sounds like fun. Why do you ask?"

"Well, before you completely agree we have something to tell you."

He stopped talking and looked at Jasper.

"Okay tell me what?"

Jasper spoke up first.

"We are gay. Or technically now I guess you can say we are Bi."

I was confused.

"What do you mean by now?"

"Well before you we never thought of a woman but now we both like you and want a chance. We understand if you don't want us but we are just asking for a chance."

I was at a lose of words. They started to get up to leave.

"Okay we can go out together."

They looked at me and started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thank you thank you thank you."

Authors note…. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what yal think. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note,… thank you for reading. SM owns twilight.

BPOV….

Charlie came home at about seven and seemed in a bad mood. "Renee and Phil called me again and was talking about you missing again. You need to call them"  
"Will you sit with me when I call them? I want you to hear them."  
"Of course. You know you have to tell me what happened while you were with them."  
"I will if you don't figure it out while I'm on the phone with them." I dialed Renee's cell phone and someone answered after the first ring.  
"Where the fuck are you? When I find you your ass will not be walking again."  
Phil was mad.  
"I will not be going back to you. I'm done with you and Renee. I don't have to tell you where I'm at due to the fact I'm 18 today. I am free from you and that bitch of a mother."  
"If you think I won't find your sorry ass your mistaken. No one can protect you."  
"Well that's where your wrong I have plenty of people who will protect me. Maybe I'll call that FBI agent who gave me his card after finding me in the ditch. Or tell Charlie everything. I will be getting a restraining order against you and that bitch."  
I hung up and broke my phone in half. I felt relieved. I looked at Charlie. "What all did they do to you?" He looked like he had tears in his eyes.  
"Dad honestly I don't want to dwell on it right now. Do you want me to get dinner cooked?"  
"No actually I have a surprise for you. Did you think I forgot it was your birthday today?"  
"Well before we go out there is something I have to tell you."  
He looked at me curiously.  
"Okay I'm all ears."  
" I have a date with Emmett and Jasper ."  
He looked stunned.  
"But they are gay. How did you get both of them to ask you out? Did they ask you or did you ask them?"  
Charlie seemed shocked even more than I was.  
"They asked me together and I said yes. Not like it could hurt to date them both. They seem really nice."  
"They are actually nice gentlemen. No one has complained about them just be careful. I'm taking it you didn't tell them that its your birthday today."  
I shook my head.  
"Okay well let's go Edward and Elizabeth are waiting for us."  
We got into Charlie's car and drove to a diner I remembered from my childhood. We walked into the diner and I was surprised to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice sitting with Edward and Elizabeth.  
"Happy birthday Bella!" They all said together.  
"Thank yal. I didn't expect this from yal."  
"Well Edward told us it was your birthday today and we wanted to see you again." Emmett said.  
"And we wanted an excuse to get you a gift." Jasper piped in.  
I was surprised that they do actually care about me.  
Dinner passed by quickly. Everyone started giving me gifts. Dad got me a gift certificate to a book store in Seattle. Elizabeth got me a camera. Edward and Alice got me a scarp book. And Emmett and Jasper got me a necklace and matching charm bracelet. "Thank yal for all of this. This has been the best birthday I could remember."  
Everyone hugged me and we all left the diner together. Once I got home I decided to just get pajamas on and go to bed right away. I hope tomorrow I get to see Emmett and Jasper. I fell asleep think of them.

Authors note….. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We got a few more hints about Bella's past. She has a lot to look forward to in her new life. Next chapter will have multiple point of views. Also there will me lemony goodness popping up in the next few chapters. We will find out what Charlie thinks of the scumbags. Thank ya for reading. Please review.…..Mommie2014 :D 


End file.
